


10 Ottobre 2018

by doblondoro



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doblondoro/pseuds/doblondoro
Summary: L'ultimo giorno di Niccolò prima di incontrare Martino
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	10 Ottobre 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Ho provato a buttare giù questa cosa per Niccolò per il World Mental Healt Day, che era ieri, ed è del tutto diversa da quello che scrivo di solito.  
> L'avevo postata solo su Tumblr ma mi sono svegliata con la voglia di condividerla, ma la sensazione che potrei cancellarla presto.  
> È solo un insight senza soluzione di continuità nei suoi pensieri, per come posso immaginarli.  
> Non so perché da un po' ho l'urgenza di dargli voce.

10 Ottobre 2018

Si butta sul letto.

È esausto, e alla fine non è che abbia fatto un cazzo.

Sveglia alle sette, caffè al bar perché di accollarsi le pare di sua madre di prima mattina per la nuova scuola _grazie ma anche no grazie._

Che poi oggi all'interrogazione di inglese ha pure preso otto e mezzo, ma vabbé, è inglese, sai che novità. Non conta niente.

È praticamente bilingue, Niccolò.

Fin da piccolo, quando dai tre ai sette anni ha diviso il pianerottolo e i pomeriggi con Ashley, e la governante preparava loro il tè, con tanto di disgustosi tramezzini al cetriolo, very british style, parlando rigorosamente in inglese, e Niccolò l'ha imparato così.

Forse Ashley è stata la sua prima cotta, pensa, adorava le sue treccine - _si chiamano cornrows_ specificava sempre lei - e i suoi sorrisi radiosi, e anche se era così piccolo quando se ne è andata - suo padre era un diplomatico - ricorda ancora di aver pianto per una settimana di fila, con i suoi che cercavano di consolarlo dicendogli che poteva scriverle per Natale e il compleanno e che aveva altri amici, comunque.

E Niccolò le ha scritto davvero per un po', e lei rispondeva. Teneva le sue lettere in una scatola di cartone insieme ai biglietti di sua nonna, e ai disegni che faceva che gli piacevano di più.

È durata un paio d'anni, ma poi hanno smesso. Niccolò non ricorda chi sia stato il primo a non rispondere più.

_Sei stato tu. Sei sempre tu._

Si gira sul letto.

Sarebbe stato meglio avere amici di infanzia madrelingua in latino, pensa, e invece al prossimo compito si beccherà un misericordioso sei meno se va bene, residuo delle reminiscenze da ripetente, ciò che resta dei cinque mesi che ha frequentato lo scorso anno, prima di ritirarsi.

Che poi era già quest'anno, in realtà, ma il tempo si è distorto dopo tutta quello che è successo.

_Chissà come sta Luai_ , e la vergogna del sopravvissuto, quella di essere il solo tra i due a essersi salvato per una cosa che hanno voluto entrambi, lo assale di nuovo, come ogni volta che ci pensa e che la paura si insinua tra la distrazione e la routine, ma ormai non ci pensa più tutti i giorni come prima, e forse ha ragione Maddalena, forse aveva sempre avuto ragione.

Aveva deciso di finirla con lei ieri, ma poi ha lasciato perdere.

Sul serio, quando è venuta a casa ha cominciato a cianciare sull'Università, sui suoi compagni di corso che vogliono passare il Capodanno a Londra e non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea aggregarsi a loro.

"Ci sono stato tutta l'estate a Londra, sinceramente ne farei a meno"

"Okay, possiamo trovare qualcos'altro"

E Niccolò per un attimo si è commosso, perché Maddalena lo ha messo al primo posto ancora una volta, dopo tutto quello che le ha fatto passare, e gli è venuto un nodo in gola.

Perché le vuole davvero bene. Davvero tanto. E forse ha ragione lei. Il fatto che a lui sembri tutto sbagliato certe volte è solo perché ad essere sbagliate è lui.

C'è una diagnosi da qualche parte in un cassetto a dimostrarlo.

E ora gli viene di nuovo da piangere.

Non lo sa perché.

Forse doveva accettare l'invito di Saverio e andare a mangiare qualcosa con lui e poi studiare latino insieme, ma dopo aver visto Sana, che trascinata dalla sua amica bionda è anche andata di nuovo a parlargli della radio scolastica, ha preferito tornare a casa.

Gli piace, Saverio. Sono compagni di banco dal primo giorno, quando Niccolò ha aspettato attardandosi fuori dalla porta della sua classe, mentre tutti i microgruppi dei suoi nuovi compagni si componevano secondo logiche e disposizioni che lui non poteva conoscere.

Le prime e le ultime file sono state quelle che si sono riempite prima, e questa è una legge fissa di tutte le scuole.

E a metà c'era questo ragazzo con lo sguardo gentile, che sorrideva a tutti ma era al banco da solo.

"Posso sedermi qua? Sono nuovo, ho cambiato scuola quest'anno"

"Certo" ha risposto Saverio sorridendo.

Saverio è un outsider e Niccolò l'ha capito subito. Uno di quelli benvoluti, ma comunque fuori dal cerchio. Non tutti quelli seduti nei banchi di mezzo lo sono, ma quelli che lo sono si siedono sempre lì.

E Niccolò, almeno in aula, per ora ha trovato il suo posto.

Per ora.

Comunque ci andrà, alla radio.

La bionda era entusiasta, forse non è un progetto troppo scrauso, e per uno che da quasi un anno non ha più alcun social e vive come negli anni novanta sembra proprio il tocco vintage perfetto.

Che a tredici anni si era scaricato tutto, e Ashley l'aveva anche ritrovata, ora viveva in Portogallo e ogni tanto si erano scritti su Messanger, prima di passare a WhatsApp.

Ma quando, dopo quella storia atroce di Luai, aveva cancellato tutto, si era persa nell'etere di nuovo, stavolta per sempre, ed era giusto così.

Non fa male.

Anzi.

Fa male proprio perché non fa male.

Perché Niccolò ha perso il se stesso che a sette anni ha pianto per una settimana per un'amica perduta, e ora non sente più niente.

Dicono che è normale. Per lui non lo è.

Tutto svanisce, dicono, ma forse è lui che è rotto e difettoso.

Quando lascia andare una vecchia amica, quando decide di lasciare una fidanzata ma poi ci ripensa perché non ha mica capito come ci si debba sentire, quando certi giorni si dispera per Luai, a cui forse ha rovinato la vita, e in altri non ci pensa per niente.

Eppure era il suo migliore amico, eppure gli vuole davvero bene. Ma tutto è distante, e Niccolò non lo sa più cosa sia reale, il più delle volte.

È tornato a scuola solo per i suoi.

Gli ha concesso almeno questo, dopo aver puntato i piedi e essersi rifiutato di continuare con la terapia e i farmaci.

Quello psichiatra lo faceva sentire solo un numero, e sentirsi snocciolare davanti come in un rosario perverso tutte le sue sensazioni come fossero sintomi gli toglieva la speranza e la voglia di lottare.

La speranza.

Ora le lacrime hanno iniziato a scendere.

Perché ha in mente lo sguardo dei suoi quando sta male. Quello di Maddalena. Quello che ha visto qualche volta anche negli occhi di Luai, Malik, Rami e Driss, che non sapevano bene quale fosse il suo problema ma avevano capito che ce n'era uno.

Spavento, dolore.

Niccolò le fa soffrire le persone che gli vogliono bene.

Lui la uccide, la speranza.

Eppure, non sa nemmeno come, in lui non si è ancora arresa del tutto.

Strizza gli occhi, e si asciuga le lacrime.

E immagina qualcuno che riesca a sorridere con lui e per lui, anche nei momenti peggiori.

Qualcuno che lo aiuti a rialzarsi, perché farlo da solo diventa sempre più difficile.

Che aspetti, non per indicargli la strada ma per farla insieme a lui.

Si alza dal letto.

Deve mangiare.

E poi studiare, perché se sei deve essere a quel compito di latino, che almeno sia un sei pieno.

_Qualcuno che mi aiuti co' 'ste cazzo di lingue morte_ , pensa.

Magari presto.

Magari domani.


End file.
